


Toxic

by Archangel_dare



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Press Tour, hotel room, night-time fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you ever…you know, get a little turned on?” </p>
<p>One conversation about Sebastian kissing boys onscreen and Anthony's mind couldn't resist imagining what other wicked things Sebastian could do with his mouth. Each fantasy was a taste of a poison paradise, and Anthony was definitely addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sebastian Stan "Toxic"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211723) by Vaedmir. 



> I am so Team Stackie; Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie are absolutely amazing together. This fic was inspired by vaedmir's video: Sebastian Stan "Toxic" with a beautiful remix of Britney Spears' Toxic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lBsFYVJHSg

It was official; he had to have some kind of problem to be back in the same position for the fifth night in a row. Anthony had promised himself that he would get control of this, but his mind was proving to be absolutely no match for his lower head. Every day for the last five days he woke up determined not to think about their first night in the hotel; every night he ended up with his right hand wrapped firmly around his cock and scenes of his costar playing teasingly in his head, urging his hand to stroke faster, squeeze harder, until his body seized with the force of his orgasm.

He blamed Sebastian; it was all his fault that Anthony’s self-control had flown out the window. He, Sebastian, and Chris had been uncharacteristically wired the first night landing in London for the beginning of their press circuit for Civil War. None of them had been ready to go to bed, so they went down to the hotel bar for a few overpriced beers and some pretzels and peanuts. Somehow they got on the topic of onscreen kissing and Sebastian had joked that he had probably kissed more guys onscreen than he had girls. In hindsight, Anthony should have changed the topic right then. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed that Sebastian was a very attractive man; they had spent a lot of time together as interview partners on the Winter Soldier PR circuit, but whereas then it was a passive appreciation, now his brain was pushing objective commentary to active desire.

Chris had asked what it was like and what had been going through Sebastian’s head, and Sebastian, with his usual innocent angelic face, had sucked on his lower lip and looked at the ceiling to think for a moment. Anthony’s eyes had been drawn to the motion, wondering if Sebastian had nibbled on the lip of whichever costar he had been kissing at the time. Sebastian laughed and pushed his hair back from his face; Anthony’s hand itched to mess up the shiny unruly locks that rarely ever did what Seb wanted them to without copious amounts of gel.

“It was weird, but not in a bad way. Kind of just different. Somehow I usually end up as the bottom, even if my character initiated the kiss.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. 

“Did you ever…you know, get a little turned on?” Chris joked, but was genuinely interested.

Sebastian shrugged again. “I may have had to question some things.” Sebastian chuckled and took a sip of his drink. Chris threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to the way Anthony’s eyes zeroed in on how Sebastian’s lips curled around the rim of the bottle and his tongue nestled at the bottom of the opening to stop any liquid from dripping down the neck. Sebastian’s eyes locked with his and Anthony’s dick pulsed a bit. Anthony laughed, playing along while he rearranged himself a bit under the table. They spent another half an hour together before they had to force themselves to bed or they knew they wouldn’t get enough sleep to function in their interviews tomorrow. The elevator stopped on Chris’ floor first and he wished them ‘Goodnight’ before stepping off the lift. Then it was just Anthony and Sebastian. Suddenly, being so close to Sebastian made his body feel hot and his throat dry; he tried to swallow but there was nothing there to help coat his throat. Sebastian crossed his ankles and watched the elevator doors close.

“So, your favorite part about kissing boys that made you question something?” Anthony wanted to smack himself in the head. He just couldn’t resist bringing the topic back up. Sebastian looked slightly surprised that Anthony had turned the conversation back to kissing boys.

“Umm, maybe the feel of hard muscles and a stronger arm pulling me in. It was kind of hot, but I can’t really explain why, you know?”

“Guess I’ll have to try it out then.” Anthony smiled his signature trickster smirk and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Sebastian chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, maybe you should. Madonna said every straight guy should have a man’s tongue in his mouth at least once, so next time a scene comes up, I’ll be sure to let directors know that you’ll take it.” Sebastian shot him a devious smirk of his own. Anthony laughed; everyone knew Sebastian’s sweet and quiet side, but Anthony would bet his life that only a certain few saw the playful, mischievous nature underneath the innocence.

Once the elevator reached their floor, three floors up from Chris’, they said goodbye, split up, and headed their respective ways. Back in his hotel room, Anthony had still been too riled up to sleep and had foolishly looked up Sebastian’s filmography, more specifically the scenes where Sebastian had had to kiss boys. That had been the final input his brain needed. He knew Sebastian was a good actor, but he hadn’t realized how good. Anthony watched scene after scene of Sebastian kissing a boy, watched every place each man’s hand touched, and wondered which kiss had affected Sebastian after the director yelled ‘cut.’ When Sebastian moaned, he wondered if that was genuinely what Sebastian sounded like when a man’s tongue slid into his mouth and their dicks rubbed together. Checking the clock, Anthony had stripped off his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed.

The first night his brain replayed Sebastian’s kissing scenes in his head and his hand traveled south, Anthony had blamed it on exhaustion and nerves. The second night he had blamed it on the interviewers asking about the lube used to help Sebastian into the heavy metal arm; the third and fourth night he had blamed it on the interviewers asking about their nicknames for each other: Sexy Seabass, Chocolaccino, Vanilla Ice, Mack Attack, and Sebastian calling himself Papi Chulo. Now on the fifth night, he had no clean excuse. He could blame it on all the times Sebastian had bitten his lip in concentration or brushed his hair behind his ear. He could blame it on the way Sebastian laughed without reserve with him in their interviews. He could blame it on all of the little touches and nudges they’d given each other throughout the press tour. He could blame it on the way Sebastian’s jeans fit snuggly over his dick when he crossed a leg over his knee. Honestly, Anthony had no clue how the cameras hadn’t picked up on his compulsive need to watch every move Sebastian made; it was as if his mind was forcing him to catalogue Sebastian’s action for inspiration in his nightly activities.

Anthony tossed his arm over his eyes; thinking about how he found himself in this situation hadn’t helped his self-control at all. Laying on his hotel room bed with his dick half mast, his mind turned to its favorite pastime. Anthony envisioned Sebastian’s taunt muscles, toned and sweating from the hours of gym workouts and fight choreography. His fingers would skate down the curves of Sebastian’s abs as effortlessly as they were doing down his own stomach now. He wondered if Sebastian would enjoy being pushed up against a wall like the beginning of many of his kissing scenes. Would he moan and bite his lip a little bit? Or would he stay silent and watching with those beautiful eyes that were always a mix of storm cloud gray and sky blue? Would his lips be pliant and smooth, or chapped from the habitual biting?

Every thought goaded Anthony’s hand further and further down his body until he came to the base of his thick shaft. Giving a light squeeze around, his hands travelled slowly up the thick veins to the sensitive head, already eagerly dripping pre-cum. He ran his thumb through the slick bead then around the head and back to collect more. Anthony thought about Sebastian getting down on his knees, skilled hands unzipping his pants and cupping his dick through his Calvin Klein satin boxers. Sebastian would stroke him slowly, a teasing smirk on his face. Anthony traced his thumb back over his coated head and imagined Sebastian’s tongue following the same path as his thumb. Anthony would lean his head back against the wall while Sebastian went to work. Sebastian would wrap his lips around Anthony’s head, then work its way down the shaft, dripping saliva over every vein and patch of skin. Anthony would bite his lip, fighting the sweet tingling that foretold his pending orgasm, and run his hands through Sebastian’s silky hair. Anthony’s hips jerked off the bed, mimicking how he would push his dick further into Seb’s waiting mouth. He knew Sebastian would take it eagerly, squeezing his ass to pull him in even more.

Anthony dragged his hand down his cock, squeezing and jerking a few times at the base then dragging his hand back up. He wondered if Sebastian liked the taste of pre-cum. Something told him Sebastian would dip his tongue in the slit and coax more into his mouth. Anthony jerked his head into his palm to mimic the feel of Sebastian deep throating him. A loud groan escaped his clenched teeth; if Sebastian’s skills were anything like he imagined, he wouldn’t last five minutes. His hips began to roll into his hand while his hand twisted in a corkscrew motion. His left hand moved to cup his balls and fondle them between his fingers. Anthony’s mind played a vivid scene of Sebastian smiling cheekily before suctioning onto his swelling balls and twirling his agile tongue over the hot skin. Sebastian would moan hotly, knowing the vibrations would dance right down Anthony’s spine to his clenched toes. Anthony would fist Sebastian’s hair and thrust faster in those full, puckered lips that no sex toy’s silicon could ever hope to compare to. He’ll admit it; he looked up nearby sex shops on his phone to see if they had anything that would help him get over this sudden obsession, but every toy looked like they would be a cheap imitation.

Anthony felt his lower abs tighten and sped his hand up, rushing towards the sweet release he knew was coming. Sebastian would probably slow down, smirk, tease him a little more before building him back up, but Anthony’s hand felt too good to stop. He would tap Seb on the chin to give him time to pull back if he didn’t want cum down his throat. But in the fantasy, and every previous night’s fantasy, Sebastian would smirk, suck harder, and twirl his tongue over the head and every vein, pushing his fingers right beneath Anthony’s scrotum to hit the prostate. That trick would get him every time. Anthony fisted the sheets, envisioning it as Seb’s hair, and gave a few more jerks before his cum splashed on his chest in reality and Seb’s mouth in his fantasy. Sebastian wouldn’t miss a drop; he’d keep sucking until every last bit slid down his throat and Anthony was too sensitive to let him keep going.

Anthony groaned and looked down at the mess he’d made: thick ropes of cum all over his stomach, rumpled bedsheets clenched between his fingers, sweat rolling down his skin and cooling from the A/C. He could barely move while his muscles still spasmed, forcing thin slivers of cum to slide over his sensitive head and down the hot shaft towards his balls. His entire body protested when he sat up to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom. He wet the cloth and involuntarily shivered as the cool water mixed with his hot cum and cooling sweat. The stimulation caused his cock to jerk up then bob back down.

He walked back to his bed and draped the thin, sticky sheet over his body, groaning at the uncomfortableness of the humid room and sticky sheets. He tossed his arm over his eyes and tried to calm his breathing so he could get some sleep. Fantasy Sebastian smiled innocently and Anthony glared from behind his arm; the little minx knew he was anything but innocent after appearing in his mind’s eye night after night. Anthony let out a huff. He had to get this little addiction under control, otherwise he wasn’t sure if he could sit in the same room with Sebastian without cum leaking down his jeans.


End file.
